Like Paper Airplanes
by Cattidy
Summary: "Sometimes I think I'm jealous of paper airplanes. They can just catch the wind and follow it wherever it goes. That freedom is so… hopeful? I want to ride the wind like a paper airplane too. Just take off and never look back." Modern AU. Rated M for language and themes in later chapters. Eventual Elsanna, but not incest. Note: Elsa does have her ice powers in this AU.
1. The Wish

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Obviously I don't own Frozen or anything awesome like that.

* * *

"_Why are the houses so close together_?"_ the little redhead muttered under her breath, dragging her feet down the sidewalk. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed._

_The summer day was sticky and gray. Even the slight breeze did little to relieve the suffocating air. _

_It was so stuffy in this town. Congested. Her mother said to stop pouting. Be optimistic, she said. Anna was trying. She really was._

_But seriously, how could people stand this place? Every house was a carbon-copy of its neighbors lined up in monotonous rows. You could practically see into your neighbor's kitchen, and while food was often forefront in Anna's mind she wasn't interested in viewing another family's eating habits._

_Sighing, the young redhead continued along the concrete path._

_This was what? the fifth time the family had moved in Anna's lifetime? She was only ten. Her father's need to constantly change locations both confused and angered her, but he was adamant. It was necessary, he said. That's what he always said. Rolling her eyes, Anna kicked the hard ground._

"_Ow! Ok I'm not doing that again."_

_She was just a leaf in the wind. Drifting from place to place; never staying long enough to take root and make any real friends._

_Lost in her thoughts, she followed the sidewalk aimlessly through the large suburb. An hour must have passed before she felt the unwelcome sensation of water on the tip of her nose. With a gasp, she looked up at the darkening sky._

"_OUCH!" she yelped as a drop landed in her eye. Now half-blind, the redhead swiveled her head around, realizing she didn't even know where she was. Scanning the area she noticed benches placed haphazardly along the winding sidewalk and a trashcan overflowing with litter. This was a park._

_The rain was falling harder; thick drops smashed into the concrete and melted into the grass. Anna knew her father was going to kill her for getting her clothes wet. She saw his stern eyes of disapproval and shuddered slightly._

_Resting a hand above her eyes she noticed a large shape in the distance. A gazebo! Several flower beds framed the stark white structure painting a perfect picture of tranquility – if there hadn't been buckets of rain falling everywhere. Smiling in relief, she raced towards it._

_In her haste, Anna slipped on the slick steps that led up to the structure. With a yelp she tripped, falling flat on her face._

"_Ugh," Anna lifted her aching face from the floor. Another groan escaped her lips as she looked down at her soaked and now muddy summer dress. "Oh, father is going to ground me foreeeeever."_

"_Are you okay?"_

_Anna's eyes grew wide as she noticed a pair of sandaled feet standing before her. Raising her eyes she was met with the fabric of a simple blue dress before lifting her head to finally see the face of a young girl._

_Two striking blue eyes gazed down, concern apparent in the tilt of her eyebrows. Anna found herself unable to speak, for once in her life – she bet mother would have laughed at that that. Instead her eyes moved to the stranger's hair. It was SO blond, almost white, and styled in a simple braid. A blue headband rested behind her thick bangs. Anna found herself unable to blink, making the girl above her uncomfortable._

"_Did you hear me?"_

"_Oh, oh yeah! Sorry! I just, uh, your eyes. They're very blue. I've never seen anything so blue before. They're actually really pretty! Has anyone told you that before? And your hair is really shiny. Was it always like that?" Flustered, the redhead scrambled to prop her body up as a blush rose in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. My mother told me I do that sometimes. Actually, all the time. Oh man…"_

_A light giggle tickled her ears and she jerked her head up. The strange girl held a hand in front of her mouth, but Anna could tell she was smiling. The redhead froze again, confused._

"_Uh… I'm sorry about falling over. Like, really, I'm sorry. I wasn't interrupting anything was I? I'll just get out of your way, sorry, sorry…"_

"_Give me your hand." Anna blinked in surprise. The blonde was offering her hand, lips curled in a smile._

"_Uh, what?" The girl raised her dark eyebrows. She was serious. Swallowing, Anna stuck out her trembling hand before being pulled from the ground. The redhead blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. "Thank you." The girl just smiled back before releasing Anna's hand._

_It took a moment for Anna to realize her own hand was empty. The blonde girl was now sitting at table that she hadn't noticed before._

_A rainbow of paper was scattered across the wooden surface. The blonde had one of the pieces in her hands and was carefully folding it into intricate shapes. Intrigued – and reluctant to go back out into the rain – Anna sat down across from her, and to her relief the stranger didn't seem to mind._

_The blonde's slender fingers moved so fluidly Anna felt she was watching a spider weave its web. Her hands danced around each other, molding the baby-blue paper into different shapes. The rain was pounding a rhythm on the gazebo roof and the redhead found herself entranced by the sound. She was soon lost in her silent observation._

"_Do you like it?" Anna blinked. She hadn't even noticed the movement had stopped. In place of the sheet of paper was a tiny blue flower. A series of intricate folds created the center of the flower, while long bent pieces of paper curved into the petals._

"_Whoa…" was all the redhead could muster. Her companion smiled proudly, and Anna felt her cheeks burn. "What is all this?" She asked, trying to direct attention away from her face. "The, uh, paper and stuff?"_

"_Origami. The art of paper folding."_

"_That's an art?" Anna blurted out. "I mean, uh, I didn't know that could be an art." The blonde girl laughed again. Anna decided she liked the sound._

"_I just like being able to do something with my hands. To make something beautiful," the girl said. It was a normal comment, but Anna thought she heard something else in the shadows. Sadness, maybe? She looked at the pale girl. She was probably a couple years older than her, and Anna learned that people got sadder as they got older. At least that's what father always said._

"_Do you wanna try?"_

_Once again, Anna was flustered. "Uh, no, you saw how clumsy I was right? I can't do nice little things like that." She pointed to the flower. There was no way she could create something so perfect and beautiful._

"_We can do something easy. Do you know how to make… a paper airplane?"_

"_A paper airpl-? I mean, yeah, duh," Anna grabbed one of the sheets and began folding. She was determined to prove she could do something. Paper airplanes were the easiest thing in the world, right? The older girl was too surprised to say anything._

_After a feverish few minutes, the redhead produced her plane. But her smile of accomplishment quickly faded to disappointment as she inspected the finished product. One wing was a whole inch longer than the other and the focal point was off center. Anna's lips dipped into a frown._

"_That'll never fly," the girl said, reaching out to grab the plane. Anna lowered her head. "But we can fix it, see?" She began unfolding some of Anna's handiwork and readjusting the creases. "Just redo that fold. Make sure this is even. And you have to really crease it here." Anna watched in awe as her plane was brought to life._

"_There!" The blonde girl handed the plane back to Anna. "And if you bend the wing tips a bit, it won't wobble."_

"_Thank you! Ohmygosh thank you! Wow, this is the most awesome paper airplane I've ever seen! Do you make them a lot?"_

"_Yeah, it helps pass the time, because they're simple and easy…" The girl moved to grab another sheet of paper. Dark purple._

"_Sometimes I think I'm jealous of paper airplanes." The blond girl muttered. It was almost a whisper, and Anna heard that small hint of sadness again._

"_Why?" She inquired. Her companion was silent for a long time. Anna was afraid she had overstepped some invisible boundary, but her thoughts were interrupted._

"_They can just catch the wind and follow it wherever it goes. That freedom is so… hopeful?" Like a leaf in the wind, Anna thought. The girl spoke again._

"_I want to ride the wind like a paper airplane too. Just take off and never look back."_

* * *

**Eight Years Later -**

Anna took a deep breath. Legs trembling, she stepped out onto the red rubber track before kneeling down and unbuttoning her warm-up pants. She didn't anticipate her fingers having such a hard time grasping the buttons.

_Calm down Anna_. Why were her hands shaking so much?

The chill wind bit her now exposed legs. The redhead shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cool air or the nerves clenching her stomach. _ Come on, get a grip._

Sighing, she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the bitter spring day. The unmistakable odor of rubber hit her nose and her lips curled up at the familiar smell.

Breathing in, she could make out the hint of freshly cut grass and the faintest aroma of- _wait, is that-?_ She sniffed again. _Chocolate!_ Her grin widened. The concession stand must be nearby. _I could kill for a chocolate bar right now._

A hard object glanced off the crouching girl's shoulder, throwing her from her thoughts. Now off-balance, the redhead fell forward before catching herself with her hand. _Wow, Anna. Why don't you just embarrass yourself in front of the whole school during your first meet here? Good plan._

Furrowing her eyebrows, she glanced up at the girl that had hit her. The opposing runner uttered a muffled sorry before moving to her spot at the line. Anna huffed and stood up. _Rude._

As she brushed herself off she glanced out at the crowd that had gathered in the bleachers. Her annoyed expression faded into unease. _There are definitely a lot more people than at any of my high school track meets_. Their collective voices echoed through the chill air like metal pots clanging together.

Anna grimaced at the sound and her stomach clenched again. _Ugh, I'm gonna have to pass on that chocolate bar…_

She found her spot at the starting line as several assistants placed hurdles along the rust-colored path. _ You're here for a reason Anna. Not everyone gets scouted to Arendelle U._ She swung her arms back and forth, stretching them. Her muscles felt stiff and useless; she wished it wasn't so chilly.

To warm her muscles up she began hopping from foot to foot. _You've got this. You broke all the – well, the majority of the records in high school. And you've been practicing all winter. You are so ready! You were born ready!_

"GO ANNA~!" A singsong voice rang through the air as a few in the crowd looked for the source. Annoyed heads turned towards a frenzied girl in the bleachers. She was standing on her metal seat waving her arms wildly, her short dark hair fluttering up and down. "ANNA'S GOT THE WIN! YOU GUYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

Anna felt the blood rush to her head, and she halted her stretching. The air wasn't so chilly anymore. _Oh god, Rapunzel. Why?_

The other competitors were glaring at her. Anna ducked her head, absentmindedly pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"SHE'S ONLY A FRESHMAN AND SHE'S GONNA KICK YO-!" Anna glanced back towards the bleachers in time to see Rapunzel tackled to her seat by an irritated brunette woman.

"Oh my god Rapunzel, will you shut up?" She heard the dark-haired woman hiss loudly. Rapunzel was now in a rather uncomfortable looking headlock.

"I'm just cheering on my _cousin_, Meg," Rapunzel gasped from her strained position. She managed to wrestle her way out of her friend's prison. "Maybe if you had a little more school spirit people would actually like you," she continued in an overly loud volume.

Anna shuddered at her friends' boisterous "conversation." The two girls' voices had quieted so Anna couldn't make out what they were saying but saw Meg scoff several times. She failed to stifle a giggle when Meg gave her two thumbs up. _Now let's focus on the-_

A flash. A shimmer in the afternoon sun. Anna froze, her eyes widening and the color draining from her face. Meg and Rapunzel gave her confused looks, but Anna was oblivious to their concern. Her eyes scanned the bleachers, but she didn't see it again. _It was hair. Blonde hair._

"Hey, get ready. We're about to start." One of the runners elbowed Anna and she snapped back to reality. _Right. There's a race._

She kneeled into her starting position, feet placed in the blocks. _Focus Anna. You have to prove yourself here._

But she couldn't focus. Not now. Blonde hair. She saw blonde hair. It wasn't Kristoff coming to surprise her. She knew that he had other obligations today. Besides, it wasn't his golden locks that had flashed in the sunlight. _Platinum blonde, I saw platinum blonde._

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the announcement declaring the start of the race. But her mind was somewhere else. Digging through memories she had tried to keep buried. _3 years. It's been 3 years since I lost my best friend. Since father-_

She shook her head. _You can think about this later Anna. Focus._

Steadying her hands on the rubber surface before her, she steadied her breathing. A thin man walked over to the starting line and held his arm high up in the air. The tiny gun in his hand sparkled in the warm sunlight. Anna felt the butterflies fighting in her stomach, but she forced them away with a grimace.

BANG! The runners were off. Anna was already in the lead before they reached the first hurdle.

_Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Not now Anna._ Lifting her right foot, she heaved herself upwards. With her right leg outstretched, she glided over the hurdle bouncing to the ground on the other side.

Grinning with glee, she pressed forward, clearing each hurdle with ease and increasing in speed after every successful jump. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she pushed farther and farther ahead.

With two hurdles left, Anna was far and away the leader. _Two hurdles to go. You've got this Anna._

The home crowd was cheering. Happiness swelled in the redhead's chest; they were cheering for _her_. Tilting her head to the side Anna glanced at the crowd.

Platinum blond reflecting in the sunlight. Blue eyes gazing into her own. _Elsa._

It happened so fast. Her trailing leg faltered as she leapt over the second to last obstacle. With her arms out of position her leg caught the top of the hurdle and she toppled over.

In seconds, she was on the ground. Her face smashed against the track as her left leg twisted beneath her body. A collective gasp reverberated through the crowd.

Pain rushed through her body. But she immediately forced her arms to prop herself up. Determination overpowered the throbbing in her leg as she pushed herself up off the ground. Her competitors had seen her fall as an opportunity, and they pressed forward with a renewed confidence; they were catching up to the fallen leader, and fast.

Despite the discomfort, she sprinted to the next hurdle. Face pulled in a tight grimace, she felt the warm wetness of blood collecting in her nose. Still, she cleared the last hurdle, and with her head down, made it across the finish line just before the second-place finisher.

The crowd erupted in a cheer. But Anna took no notice. She was scanning the bleachers again. The person was gone.

The pain in her body became dominated by a pain in her chest. _Elsa. I know that was you._

She was then swarmed by medical attendants and pulled onto the grass.

"We're not supposed to be out here Rapunzel! Anna's fine! There are trained medical personnel helping her! YOU ARE NOT TRAINED MEDICAL PERSONNEL!" Anna looked up at the sound of the husky voice only to see Rapunzel pushing her way through the crowd of attendants, Meg held in her vice-like grip.

"ANNA!? Oh my god, are you alright!?" Rapunzel cried, her eyes finally finding her cousin. Gasping at the sight of Anna's beat up face, she knelt down and touched the redhead's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just tripped is all," Anna laughed, a few drops of blood escaping her nose. "You know how clumsy I can am. Nothing new." Rapunzel gave her a worried look. "It was just nerves Punzie. I was tense."

Her cousin gave an understanding smile, but Meg wasn't as forgiving.

"Just nerves, huh?" She prodded. Rapunzel spun around towards Meg, a look of horror on her face.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, finally releasing their entwined hands. "And why were you holding my hand!?"

"Hey, you had some sort of tunnel vision and were gripping me like a freaking crayfish, okay? Don't accuse me," countered Meg who rubbed her sore, red hand. Rapunzel shook her head confused and turned back to Anna.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" She asked with concern in her eyes. Anna was thankful for the change in subject, though Meg was still eyeing her suspiciously.

"No, I just have to ice it for a couple nights and try not to strain the muscles. I should be fine for the next meet."

"That's good to hear." Rapunzel smiled, and elbowed Meg who eventually produced a similar facial expression.

"Listen, you guys should go. You're not actually allowed out here." Anna moved her hands in a shooing motion, giving her two friends a small smile. Rapunzel was reluctant, of course, but Meg stood and grabbed the smaller girl by the arm.

"Let's let our little princess get pampered," Anna heard her proclaim as the two moved away. She shook her head, smiling.

But as soon as the two were out of her sight, the smile was gone. The blood in her veins turned icy as her thoughts turned to the previous events.

_Elsa…_

_Why did you come back?_

_._

_._

_._

_Why did you leave?_

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I'm hoping to continue this story into a multi-chapter fic, so let me know if you like it._  
_

Later chapters will definitely have a heavy dose of angst, so be prepared!


	2. Dreams of Ice and Snow

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoy it!

And I don't own Frozen or any Disney things, so yeah.

* * *

The early afternoon sun hung in the sky, doing little to warm the chill spring air. A few clouds floated lazily in the blueness while the sweet sound of birdsong fluttered through the bare branches of the trees. It was a serene scene on the university campus.

That is, until the tranquility was broken by the pounding of sneakers on the sidewalk.

"Oops, sorry! Coming through! Augh!" A pile of papers exploded into the air before fluttering to the ground. Anna found herself on her knees. A boy sat on his rear across from her, shock clear on his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? I didn't mean to make a mess!"

The frantic redhead bent down, rushing to retrieve the loose pages scattered across the sidewalk.

"I'm just in a hurry! I hope I didn't ruin anything!" She handed a messy pile back to the disgruntled owner before rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go!" She was gone before the boy could even open his mouth. He shook his head and began sorting out the pile of clutter in his hands.

Anna raced across the campus, feet beating against the hard concrete. She was on a mission. And nothing stopped Anna when she had a goal.

She had been on bed-rest for three days since the fiasco at the track meet. Technically, she was fine to walk – a good icing had brought down the swelling quite a bit – but Rapunzel was adamant she let her ankle heal. "Trust me Anna. I'm in pre-med. You should rest_," _she had said. So Anna felt inclined to obey her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her cousin's concern, but sometimes Rapunzel could be a bit… overbearing.

Those three days had been a struggle for Anna. And it wasn't because of her injury or missing classes. Her thoughts had constantly drifted to what she had seen that afternoon. Or more specifically, _who_ she had seen. _Elsa._

But finally, Rapunzel had deemed Anna well enough to return to her normal routine. The redhead was itching to be moving again – she hated _not_ moving. _That always irritated mother, _she recalled with a smile. _Elsa didn't like it much either, did she?_

_Elsa... Was it really you I saw in the bleachers? Or was I just seeing things? Ever since you left Arendelle behind – left _me_ behind – I see you. In the crowds, just around the corner. Sometimes I think I'm going insane, and I wonder if you think about me as much as I think about you. That's kind of creepy, isn't it? I've been trying to forget for three years, but I can't just empty myself of all those memories._

Her thoughts moved back to the task at hand. There was something important Anna needed to do today, but unfortunately the only free time she had was squeezed into a half hour between classes. This girl was in a hurry.

It was early in the afternoon so the sidewalks were generally clear, but Anna still had to sidestep a few passersby. She didn't want a repeat of the previous incident.

A building rose to view in the distance. Sunlight reflected off of the glass doors and Anna squinted to read the sign posted on the exterior wall. ARENDELLE UNIVERSITY REGISTRAR OFFICE. She couldn't help the eager grin that spread across her face. _Finally, I'm gonna get some answers._

Bursting through the doors, she came to a halt before the front desk, surprising the heavyset woman seated there. The woman eyed the redhead suspiciously as Anna placed an arm on the wooden surface and the other on her chest, taking big mouthfuls of air.

After a few seconds, Anna turned her attention to the irritated secretary.

"Um, hi… ma'am. Uh, I was just curious if I… could find out if a… a certain person was a student here," she managed to gasp. "Uh, could you do that?"

She was greeted with a deadpan stare.

"You came all this way for that, dear?" Anna nodded, her brows knit in confusion. _Rude much? _ "You do know you can just type their name into the school website portal?"

"What? Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "God, I could have done this days ago!"

The redhead laughed nervously when the secretary blinked, unmoving.

Turning away, she retrieved her smartphone from her back pocket and pulled up the school's website. After logging in, she found the student directory and began typing. E-L-S-A. W-Y-N-T-E-R-S-O-N. Click.

_Your search returned 0 results! Please try again._

… _Wait, what?_

She retyped the name, checking her spelling. Click.

_Your search returned 0 results! Please try again._

_No…_

Anna's whole body slumped as the sting of disappointment hit her. She closed her eyes. _It wasn't her. It wasn't Elsa. I was just seeing things… again._

"Ahem," the secretary cleared her throat. Anna raised her head, eyes dark. But she was surprised when she saw a look of pity on the hefty woman's face. "While most students are in the directory, if the person you are seeking has, for instance, _just_ transferred to Arendelle their information will not have been added to the public directory yet."

Anna's face lit up immediately. "Really!? Do you know where I can find information on transfer students?"

The woman nodded. "Well dear, you seem to have already found the right place. If you give me their name I can search for their information right here." She gestured to her computer.

"Really!? Oh, thank you, thank you!" Anna squealed. She gave the secretary Elsa's name and waited, biting her lip in anticipation. The mouse icon had morphed into a tiny hourglass and Anna soon found herself wanting to punch it as it rotated in a circle of _boring_.

Finally, the information loaded onto the screen. Anna leaned forward, eyes widening as she read.

_Name: Elsa Wynterson_

_Age: 21_

_Status: Transfer Student_

_Current Grade: Junior _

There was more, but Anna's eyes had moved to the picture that had popped up beside the words. Her breathing stopped as she studied the person pictured on the screen before her.

It was Elsa. She knew it was Elsa.

_Blue eyes, too blue. Pale skin and platinum hair. It's you, Elsa._

She felt the corners of her mouth rise with the realization that Elsa _had_ returned to Arendelle. She could feel a happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time rise in her chest. But she also felt something else, something darker. It twisted in her stomach like a blue flame. What was it? Anger? Resentment?

Anna struggled to push that dark emotion away, her eyebrows furrowing as she focused her attention on examining the image.

The woman in the picture was so similar to the Elsa Anna knew three years ago, but she was also so different.

The blonde's hair was in a tight bun, not a strand of hair was out of place. _She always wore her hair in a braid. This is new._

She also wasn't smiling. Her mouth was pulled in a tight line, her taut jaw accentuated by the high blue turtleneck she was wearing. _Elsa usually smiled though. Well, I mean except for the few months before…. well, that. And that was my fault... It's my fault Elsa isn't smiling._

"She's very beautiful." The husky voice drew Anna from her inner turmoil.

"Uh, oh, oh yes she is," Anna smiled proudly. Despite Elsa's gloomy aura she still exuded a natural beauty with her high cheekbones, petite nose, and conservative make-up. Happiness swept over her again, overtaking the negative feelings.

"Thank you so much for your help," Anna said, the smile back on her lips. The woman nodded as Anna bounded out the building.

* * *

The next week saw Anna's futile attempts to track down the blonde. It was a modestly sized campus, but Anna was convinced she would bump into the blond at some point. She was sure she'd seen Elsa at least once, if not twice.

_It's a small world here. I'm bound to run into her at some point, right? God, why didn't I check to see what her major was? Oh, because I was staring at her picture. Anna, you're so dumb sometimes. But why does Elsa gotta be so damn elusive?_

She knew she just had to be patient and wait for the right moment. But she couldn't help the jump in her heart whenever she saw a glint of light out of the corner of her eye. Or the way she caught her breath when a pair of blue eyes in the crowd caught her gaze. But every time Anna took that second glance or managed to wrestle her way through the throng of people, her target had disappeared.

As the week neared its end, the redhead grew increasingly anxious. Patience was never her strong suit.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing Anna?" The gruff voice startled the redhead who was currently crouched down against a wall, peeking her head around the corner. She spun around. The big brown eyes of her boyfriend greeted her own.

"Oh Kristoff! Heeeeeyyyy, um, I can expl-"

"It's fine Anna. Meg told me that you were looking for a friend or something," the large man reached down to pull his girlfriend to her feet.

"Yeah, I am. Wait. How did she know?"

"Anna, you've been sneaking around campus for the past week, hiding behind doors and camping out in the girls' bathroom. I'd be surprised if you didn't have a pair of binoculars." Anna shifted uneasily. "Don't tell me- never mind."

Anna lowered her shoulders, her mouth drawn in a frown. Kristoff gave her a worried look.

"Anna," she didn't move. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anna, I know you don't really like to bring up your past, but we can talk about this. If you want, that is." Anna shifted in his hands and moved to turn her head away. Kristoff put his thumb on her chin slowly turning her head back. "Whoever this person is, they must be important to you."

Anna finally relaxed and turned her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, she's, she was…" She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I.."

"It's okay. I understand." He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "You always put up this façade of pure happiness and sometimes it's hard to remember you're just as broken inside as the rest of us."

"Kristoff," Anna gave him incredulous look.

"Uh, heh, so maybe that wasn't the best way to cheer you up, huh?" Anna smiled up at him. "I'm just gonna change the subject. What is this girl's name by the way?"

"Oh, um. Elsa, Elsa Wynterson." Kristoff froze.

"What? Kristoff what?" A gruff giggle escaped his lips. Anna grabbed his arm and shook it. "What?"

"Anna, you really should have told me this a week ago. Elsa Wynterson is in my Econ class."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she transferred here a couple weeks ago. She sits in the back. Very quiet." _She always was kind of quiet._

Anna was waiting in the hallway, wringing her hands in anticipation. She eyed the clock. _5 more minutes. 5 more minutes and Elsa will be out the door and in your sights finally._

She tapped her foot impulsively. A pair of students walked by her in the hallway. She tilted her head and gave them a small smile. She whistled and glanced at the door again.

_Oh, Anna. One little peek wouldn't hurt, right?_

Untangling her hands, she tiptoed towards the door. Her hands pushed against the wooden barrier as it slowly creaked open.

A wide lecture hall spread out before her. She saw the professor giving a very animated lecture at the front of the room, his hands waving circles in the air. _Ew. How can someone be so excited about Economics?_

She saw Kristoff's golden locks in one of the central rows. His head was angled down so she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or taking notes. _Probably sleeping._

Her eyes traveled to the back of the classroom.

And there she was, in the flesh. _Elsa._

Do you know that feeling you get when you haven't seen a friend in a long time? That sensation of a long arduous journey that had finally come to an end. For three years, Anna had been a leaf in the wind, but seeing Elsa again – knowing it was indeed her sitting only feet from her – hit her chest like train.

Breathe quickening, Anna's eyes studied the blonde girl before her.

She was a carbon copy of her ID picture.

Her platinum hair was held back in a bun and her mouth cut a sharp line across her face. The clothes she wore were modest and feminine and held a certain air of affluence.

She was taking notes, glancing up at the prof every once in a while. _She was always a good study._

But something was on her hands. _Gloves? I know it's not exactly warm outside, but its spring for goodness sake._

But even just taking notes, Elsa looked so tired. Anna pursed her lips. Her feelings were a tangled mess of joy, apprehension, sadness and confusion. Her mind was all jumbled up. _I'm sorry Elsa. I'm so sorry._

* * *

_The ground was still wet from the rain earlier in the afternoon. Anna kicked her heels as she traveled down the gravel pathway. She was still giddy, having spent the afternoon with…with… shoot! She'd forgotten to ask for the girl's name. Anna mentally berated herself for that. Her eyes traveled down to the paper airplane in her hand. The folds were even and crisp. The redhead wished she could be so precise and perfect, but she always needed help with that kind of stuff._

_The older girl had been so kind. Not only had she allowed Anna to stay and watch her fold paper, she had even offered to accompany the younger girl home, but Anna, with her stubborn pride, had declined and assured her that she knew the way home._

_The only problem: she _didn't _know the way home. In fact, she had absolutely no idea where she was at the moment._

_Wandering down the path, she looked up at the darkening sky. The warm summer haze stuck to her skin. She wasn't scared though. At least, that's what she kept telling herself._

_The park trail eventually led to some large brick buildings. She must be nearing the metropolitan area of the city. Anna followed the trail as it led into a wide alleyway – there wasn't really anywhere else for her to go._

_The shadows were growing, their fingers clawing up the bare brick walls. It was amazing how fast darkness could fall; it pounced onto the earth like a panther. Anna's only source of light was a single street lamp. She shivered, though it wasn't from the temperature._

_Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from somewhere in the shadows. With a shriek, Anna skittered behind a pile of cardboard boxes. Crouching low, she took a long breath and released it. Okay, maybe she was a little scared. She wrapped her arms around her knees._

_Biting her lip, she tried to decide what to do. But her mind was a jumbled mess. She always had trouble focusing. Wait, why was she breathing so loud? And was her voice really that… growly? She held her breath._

…

_The breathing continued. It wasn't her._

_Slowly raising her head, she was greeted by a pair of brown, animalistic eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. The beast before her let out a low growl, baring a set of angry, sharp teeth. The little redhead gulped._

"_Are you a nice doggy?" she asked, voice trembling. Apparently, fear didn't keep her from talking. "I didn't mean to tread on your, uh, tero-, terra-, um, territory." The dog didn't even blink._

"_Please don't eat me," she squeaked just before the beast lunged forward._

_Her scream pierced the air as she launched herself onto her feet and back onto the gravel pathway._

_She didn't know where, but she was running, braided pig-tails flowing behind her in the wind. The dog –or was it a wolf? She didn't know – roared in the darkness behind her. No one heard her desperate cries. Only the beast followed her in the night, snarling and growling._

_Anna prided herself on her speed. She had evaded many a confrontation with her running skills. But she couldn't run forever._

_Anna's clumsiness got the better of her for the second time in a day._

_The petite nine-year old slipped on the gravel and her head crashed into the tiny rocks with a thump. Her vision grew hazy; she must have landed pretty hard. Turning around, she saw the ghostly image of the dog tearing towards her. Its eyes glinted in the streetlamp, and the white jagged line she saw must have been its teeth._

_The beast plowed towards her, but Anna muscles weren't moving. Cowering on the cold earth, she closed her eyes as the beast dove towards her._

_A thud and a yelp… then nothing. Anna's eyes shot open in surprise. She looked down and saw a blurry view of her shaking hands. Her head was throbbing but she was still alive!_

_Shifting her gaze up, she could make out the shape of the beast. It was slowly backing away, a small object lying in front of it. She strained her eyes to focus on the object. It was a sandal._

_A pained growl emanated from the dog and Anna gasped in surprise. She scrambled backwards until her back hit a soft object._

_She looked up and saw pale skin. The girl from the park._

_She was barefoot, holding another sandal in her hand. A satchel – probably holding her immense array of paper – was hanging from her shoulder. Her platinum bangs stuck to her forehead; she had been running. With a grunt, she chucked the other shoe at the growling beast and hit it in the snout. It yelped again, backing further away._

_Finally, the blonde acknowledged the trembling redhead at her feet. Her blue eyes softened. Kneeling down, she offered a slender hand. Anna sensed a strong feeling of déjà vu._

"_Here, take my hand. I got you." Anna blinked, her head was still throbbing._

"_Hurry!" The blonde said as she pulled the shaking girl to her feet. She was eyeing the approaching dog. Apparently, the sandals had only fueled its rage._

_Anna was struggling to stand, her knees wobbling uncontrollably. Her companion noticed her struggle and moved to bend over._

"_Get on my back," she whispered._

"_What!?" Anna's mind may have been hazy, but that just sounded ridiculous._

"_I said get on my back!" the girl urged as she bent forward. "If you don't, that rabid dog over there is going to eat you." Watching the beast, Anna finally complied and climbed onto her companion's back. She wrapped her legs around the girl's waist and positioned her arms on her shoulders as her ride stood up. She was really, really cold._

"_We only have one option here," the blonde said, taking a deep breath._

"_And what's that?" The smaller girl asked. Her eyes were barely open._

"_Outrun it."_

_They fled down the pathway. The dog followed closely behind, but the blonde managed to stay ahead. The sharp gravel, like tiny pushpins, covered the lonely backstreet and dug into her bare feet, but gritting her teeth she pushed forward._

_Anna was just barely holding on, the rhythm of the ride was making her woozy. Her eyelids fluttered, and her head fell forward onto her companion's neck. The cool skin felt soothing to Anna's aching forehead. She must have started hallucinating though, because she thought she saw her breath forming a cloud in front of her eyes._

_In fact, it seemed a whole lot colder than it should have been. The sweat on her skin was solidifying and she tingled with the sensation of forming goose bumps._

_She must've been really out of it because eventually she couldn't even feel the rhythmic bouncing of pumping legs; it just felt like they were sliding. It was such a nice dream. As she drifted into unconsciousness she realized she'd lost her paper airplane._

_Anna opened her eyes. Her back was against a green dumpster in some forgotten alleyway. She could see the empty street to her left._

_On her right she noticed her savior locking the door of a chain-link fence before collapsing across from her. Panting, she threw her satchel on the ground._

"_Are you okay?" The girl asked through deep breaths. Her eyebrows were drawn up in concern. "Your head. You must've hit it pretty hard."_

_Anna reached up to touch her forehead. Sure enough a small bump was forming. She groaned._

"_That bad, huh?"_

"_Ugh, father's gonna kill me twice." She rubbed her eyes. At least she could see clearly now._

_She looked up at her companion, inspecting her. She was rubbing her hands together. Did they look blue? Before she could come to a conclusion, her companion grunted, reaching down to rub the soles of her feet. This only resulted in another groan of pain. Anna's face turned from confusion to shock._

"_You're-you're feet," she stuttered. "They're bleeding!" The blonde looked at her hands; they were spotted with blood. Sure enough, several cuts adorned the bottom of her feet._

"_Ugh, that's what I get for losing my sandals," the girl said with a grimace. Anna crawled closer, a worried look on her face._

"_These don't look so good," she voiced, inspecting the cuts. Her pale skin was so cold. How could it be so cold in this summer heat? "You should go to the hospital."_

_But the blonde shook her head._

"_I've gotta make sure you get home," she said as she struggled to her feet._

"_Wait! You'll only hurt them more," Anna shouted with worry, grabbing the injured girl's arm._

"_It's okay," the blond said, placing her cold hand atop Anna's. "I'll be fine." She grabbed her satchel and pulled out a cellphone. "Where do you live?"_

"_I live on the east side of the city," Anna replied, her hand still under the girl's. "In the suburbs."_

"_Really? I do too," the blonde said. Her eyes were on the phone. "But you wandered awfully far away. I'm staying with friends of my family. They only live a block away from here, but I'll call a taxi for you."_

"_I just moved here, so I don't really know my way around yet." Anna looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I just kinda got lost. It happens a lot."_

"_Weird! People moved in next door too." The girl shrugged. "I guess it's a popular time to move." She began dialing for the taxi service as she limped towards the street._

"_Hey! Just a sec," Anna called out, untying her shoes._

_Anna clicked her stocking feet together as they sat silently on a bench. Her companion looked down at her own feet; two green sneakers stared back at her._

"_Thank you," the blonde whispered hesitantly. A slightly pink tinge was forming on her cheeks. Anna giggled, and the blonde looked away sheepishly. The lamppost above them flickered._

"_Well, I mean, your feet looked pretty bad. I couldn't let you walk around without shoes, now could I?" The redhead said, still giggling. She shifted her bright eyes to the ground. "And… I guess it's a way of… of thanking you."_

_The blonde turned back to Anna, her eyes soft. "I said it was fine."_

"_But you got hurt… and it was my fault," Anna looked at her savior's feet sadly._

"_Hey, it's my fault for letting you wander off alone. I'm the eldest one here. I should've known better!" The girl's volume rose as she stood up. "Ouch!" Anna moved to help when a white and blue taxi pulled to a stop before the two girls._

"_Oh, finally," the older girl exclaimed, limping towards the door. She opened it, urging Anna forward_

"_Hey, you don't have to-"_

"_It's fine," she said for about the fifth time handing Anna some money._

"_Will you be okay? Walking, I mean?" Anna said ,curious, as she took her seat in the taxi._

_The girl smiled back._

"_Thanks to your shoes, I should be just fine."_

_She waved as Anna pulled the door closed. But as the taxi started moving, Anna perked up and rolled the window down._

"_Hey!" she yelled with her head hanging out of the window. "I'm so dumb! I keep forgetting to ask for your name!"_

"_I'm Elsa!" The girl shouted back. "And you!?"_

"_Anna! My name is Anna!"_

* * *

Anna was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the sound of notebooks being put away or the students beginning to file out of the lecture hall.

Somehow, most of the students managed to avoid her, and she wasn't snapped out her out of her thoughts until she felt a pair of rough hands on her shoulders.

"Anna? Hello? Earth to Anna?" Blinking, Anna looked up at Kristoff. He was worried again.

"Uh, oh, hey. I was just… thinking…" she managed to croak.

"Are you okay, Anna? You've been spacing out a lot lately. I know you have a pretty short attention span, but this is weird even for you." Anna simply nodded which didn't help Kristoff in the slightest, so he changed tactics. "Well, did you manage to talk to Elsa at least?"

Anna's eyes widened. She looked in the classroom. All the seats were empty, and no one was left in the hallway.

"No, no I must've missed her," she said putting her hand on her head.

"Oh, well ok." Kristoff put his arm around her shoulder. "You can just try again tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that," Anna muttered. The two walked down the empty hallway together.

_Another day, Elsa._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

I'm going to try and update at least once a week. But I'm writing this in my free time (which I don't have a lot of to be completely honest).

But I will try! Believe me.

Also, shoutout to departmentoftheinterior for coercing me into posting this. I don't hate you.

And I would also like to thank all the readers who've shown interest in my story. I really appreciate it guys!


	3. A Beautiful Weed

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I here's a new chapter!

Again, I don't own Frozen or Disney nor do I claim to.

* * *

_The evening sun shone through the blinds, casting odd shadows that swept across the room. Anna sat on her bed, chin resting on her knees. She watched the light dance on the bare walls; it reminded her of ocean waves._

_They'd lived by the ocean once. Her mother used to take her to the beach and she played in the sand. She remembered loving the way the surf lapped up her footprints as it rose and fell. Sometimes her father would come with them and he would watch her build her castles in the sand; he would smile too. But he didn't smile anymore. Time had eaten that away like the waves had eaten her castles._

_She took a deep breath and hugged her knees. The room was still unfamiliar. It felt so… alien. The dreary gray walls were like static in her eyes. Mother had said she could paint them whatever color she wanted to, but Anna thought it may be better if they stayed gray. That's how she felt on the inside right now anyways. Static._

_She had experienced this feeling many times before: new house, new city, new school. But that didn't mean she had to like it. Sighing, she hopped off the bed, knocking over a jar of multicolored beads in the process. The contents spilled out onto the floor, cascading in waves. She was never going to escape the ocean._

_Her father was a businessman. She didn't really know what he did – she didn't care to be completely honest – but whatever it was required a suit and a briefcase. It paid well too; she could tell by the watch on his wrist and the jewelry than hung from her mother's ears and around her neck. But it also meant he made the family move all the time. And her mother just went along with him. She _always _went along with him._

_Ignoring the spreading mess, Anna pulled the blinds and opened her window. Another house sat not ten feet from her room, only separated by a wooden fence. She saw an open window, identical to her own, directly across from her. Her face darkened. What a nice view._

_Turning around, she knelt down and began to pick up the fallen beads, dropping them into the glass jar. The little redhead was oblivious to the movement in the opposite window._

_Her father had been so furious when she had come home late last weekend. She had tried to explain that she had gotten lost – leaving out the part about the dog and Elsa. But he would have none of it. _Of course_. He had said, well shouted, that a nine-year-old had no right to be out so late. She remembered how he had looked at her dirty dress in disgust, saying he wouldn't have a daughter who didn't look proper at all times. He scolded her for losing her shoes and forbade her from leaving the house until school started in a few weeks._

_The redhead chucked one of the beads at the bare, gray walls. It bounced soundlessly on the floor. Her father always made her so angry. He only cared about himself._

_She threw another bead. It landed silently, a few inches from the first one. Why wouldn't these stupid pieces of plastic make any noise?_

_She reached for another bead when she felt a bite on her pinkie finger._

"_Ooowww," she whined, sticking the injured digit in her mouth. On the floor was a stack of paper laying next to a box of still unpacked toys._

_Paper._

_She remembered paper… and hands. Elsa's hands - the way they flowed through the air; the way they could make something out of nothing. It was beautiful._

_With a pang of regret, she remembered that she had lost the paper airplane she'd made that day. The one Elsa had fixed with her precision and grace._

_On impulse, Anna grabbed a sheet from the stack and stumbled over to her desk, beads scattering around her. She plopped herself down on the white chair and began folding. But her early confidence quickly descended into uncertainty. How did Elsa do this again? The blonde's folds had been so crisp and perfect; Anna found herself unable to copy that flawlessness._

_She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing. Her clumsy hands tried to manipulate the paper, but her actions only crinkled and ripped the white canvas._

_Everything's messed up, she thought angrily to herself. Her fingers felt clunky and useless. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do any of it. Where Elsa had left beauty and perfection, Anna left only tattered paper._

_Her breathing quickened as her hands began to shake. Something caught in her throat that she couldn't swallow. She wasn't perfect like her father wanted her to be._

_Finally, she balled up the failed paper airplane and threw it across the room. It rebounded off the trash can and landed beside it in a sad bundle. Anna let her head drop. Her shoulders began to shake but she took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry over something so dumb. She wasn't._

_Suddenly, something jabbed her right in the temple._

_Putting her hand to the impact area, the redhead whirled around looking for whoever had struck her. No one was there. A light breeze fluttered through the window, tickling her cheeks. She heard a scuff – like paper on the floor._

_And sure enough, lying on the wooden floorboards was a white paper airplane. Curious, Anna picked it up and examined it. The folds were crisp and clean and the symmetry of the plane was perfect. Then she noticed something else. Scrawled on the left wing in pristine handwriting were the words _**Open me!**_ The dark pencil lines were stark against the white of the plane's body. Following the instructions, Anna slowly unfolded the plane._

**Remember me? Look out your window and you'll get a surprise!**_ was written on the now unfolded piece of paper._

_Anna jerked her head up to look out the window as she rose from the chair. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw a familiar face. There, in the house next door, grinning and giving a shy wave, was Elsa! Anna stared with her mouth agape. She blinked once, twice; no, it really was the girl from the park!_

_No way! But how!? she thought. Then it clicked. Elsa had mentioned that she had new neighbors! And it was her! She was the one who had moved next door to Elsa!_

"_Hey! You're gonna swallow a fly if you leave your mouth hanging open like that!" Elsa shouted from her bedroom window. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders bouncing with giggles. Anna jumped at the familiar voice and snapped her mouth shut. She started to reply when Elsa disappeared from view. A few minutes later she reappeared, another plane in her hand. Anna hopped backwards as it sailed towards her. She quickly retrieved and unfolded it._

**I just got back home! But the last thing I expected to find was you!**

_Anna had just finished reading when another plane nailed her in the head. Man, she could make those things fast. Rubbing the sore spot, she read the new message._

**How are you doing? I was worried you might still be in shock.**

_Anna scrambled for a blank piece of paper and scribbled an answer. Her handwriting really was abhorrent._

**I'm doing okay. But my father has me under house arrest.**

_Shrugging, she folded a shoddy plane and hopped over to the window. But she stopped as she realized that she had to actually throw her awful handiwork. She bit her lip in indecision._

"_What's wrong?!" Elsa yelled from the opposite window. Anna gave the girl a worried look. She didn't really want to admit that she didn't know how to throw a paper airplane. But with a sigh, she gave in to reason._

"_Uhm… I, uh… don't really know how to throw this thing!" she confessed, looking away from the older girl._

"_Oh! That's alright! I never showed you, did I?" Elsa yelled. Her hands were cupped around her mouth. "Just… move your hand in a straight line! Keep it level! There isn't much wind today so the plane should fly in the direction your arm goes!" Anna nodded uneasily and pulled her arm back. She held her breath. "Just remember you have to be committed! The plane won't fly if you're too hesitant!"_

_Anna let her arm loose. It flew forward like a slingshot releasing the plane at such a high velocity it immediately rolled in the air. Anna watched in horror as it spiraled to the ground, landing in a shrub at the base of Elsa's house._

_With a sinking stomach she turned to look up at the opposite window. Her eyes met Elsa's, and Anna saw the look of complete shock plastered on the blonde's face. The older girl looked like she was in pain. Anna could feel the disappointment sinking in._

_In unison, they both looked back down at the crash site and then back at each other. But to Anna's surprise, Elsa's lips were curling into a smile. And after a brief second, the blonde burst out laughing. Her hand hovered in front of her mouth like usual, but she was laughing so hard her other hand was gripping the windowsill for balance._

_Anna stood frozen with disbelief. Was Elsa laughing at her? Her shoulders started to fall, but the delightful sound of Elsa's laughter filled her ears. She liked that sound – even more than her giggling. Anna felt her own cheeks rise into a smile, and soon she was laughing too. They were laughing together._

"_You… you weren't supposed to throw it so… so HARD!" Elsa managed to choke out between bouts of laughter. Anna only shrugged, her body still shaking with giggles._

_She watched as Elsa held up a finger and stepped out of view. Anna took this opportunity to make another attempt at a passable plane. She grabbed a piece of paper and set to work. She was rewriting her previous message by the time one of Elsa's perfect planes sailed through her window. Putting her creation aside the redhead unfolded the new delivery._

_Anna couldn't help but smile at the page that greeted her. Elsa had drawn a series of diagrams outlining exactly what Anna needed to do to throw an airplane correctly. They were even numbered._

_Giddy with excitement, she grabbed her own plane and scrambled over to the window. Holding the diagram sheet in one hand, she gripped her aircraft in the other. Elsa stood across from her. The blonde nodded in encouragement._

_Puffing out her chest, Anna pulled her arm back. Eyeing the diagram, she followed the dotted lines Elsa had drawn in. Moving at a steadier pace than before, she released the plane. It sailed straighter than her first attempt, wobbling slightly. The redhead's mouth split into a grin._

_But this time it seemed Anna hadn't given it enough power; the aircraft began to lose steam as it approached Elsa's window and began to take a nosedive. It was going to just miss the opening. But when all seemed lost, a hand snatched the fallen plane out of the air. Elsa was halfway out of her window, one leg on the windowsill._

_The blonde pulled herself back into her room, the plane clutched in her hand. She gave Anna a thumbs up before unfolding the redhead's handiwork._

_Anna watched the blonde read her message, and it wasn't long before she received another plane from Elsa._

**It's alright. We can just send messages by air-mail.**

_Anna raised her head as a thought hit her. Elsa actually wanted to talk to her? Did this mean the blonde considered her a friend? Anna had never stayed anywhere long enough to make any real friends. She smiled before writing down her reply._

**Yeah! We can do that! Let's call it FriendMail!**

_She watched Elsa read the message. The blonde shook her head with a smile._

**FriendMail? That sounds so silly! But I like it.**

**FriendMail it is then! We should have secret-codenames or something. I'm calling you Snowflake!**

_Anna giggled as she saw Elsa's face turn to shock._

**Snowflake?! Why would you call me that?**

**Because your skin is so cold. Duh. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. It must be awfully nice in the summer, right?**

**Hm, fine. If I'm Snowflake, then you are… Dandelion!**

**What?! But Dandelions are weeds!**

**Even though everyone sees them as weeds, I think they're beautiful. - signed Snowflake**

_Anna jerked her head up. Elsa was leaning on her windowsill, a peaceful smile gracing her face. Anna felt a swell of warmth in her heart. She wrote another message._

**Snowflakes are beautiful too. – signed Dandelion**

_Airplanes flew between the two houses all night, though there were a few that didn't quite make it to the other window – Elsa assured Anna she'd clean up her plane graveyard._

_Laughter danced in the chill air as the girls put their FriendMail to work. The blonde gave Anna throwing tips, and they talked about school and their favorite colors. It was such an innocent activity that would continue for years to come. Their parents simply wondered where all of the paper had gone._

* * *

Anna twirled the dandelion between her thumb and forefinger. The milky-white sap trickled from the broken end where she had twisted it away from the earth. It smelled sweet, like milk and sugar. She loved the smell. _Like summer and freedom and innocence. Good memories._

She was sitting on the edge of the track, her backpack resting beside her. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky. Practice had ended a while ago, but the redhead had opted out of dinner with her teammates. She had been drawn to the patch of dandelions growing in the grass beside the red rubber. The groundskeeper must have missed this little growth, and for that Anna was thankful.

She felt a yawn coming on and stretched out her arms. _Ah man, I still have a ton of homework to do. _She sighed. _And Rapunzel is probably wondering where I am._ She shook her head with a smile. _Ah, Punzie. Always the worrywart._

As if on cue she felt the vibrations of her phone, a pop tune emanating from her backpack. _Ugh, not now. I'm being all nostalgic._ She chose to ignore her cousin's phone call, and groaned. _I'll get an earful back at the room though._

She brushed a few wisps of hair to the side and placed the picked dandelion behind her ear. Standing up, she grabbed her backpack with one hand, swinging it over her shoulder. _Better head back before Rapunzel calls the cavalry._

Taking one last wistful glance at the lone dandelion bunch, she trotted across the track and slid outside the gate. The sun was starting to set, marking the sky with a blaze of colors. The air was illuminated by an orange haze. It was kind of beautiful.

Normally, she took time after practice to look for Elsa, but Kristoff's Economics class would be held tomorrow so Anna was banking her luck on the next day.

Strolling down the sidewalk, she felt the familiar buzz of her phone. _Oh my god Rapunzel! Persistent aren't you?_

Finally yielding to her cousin Anna reached back into her bag, scrambling for her phone. It was buried pretty deep apparently. She knelt down and set her backpack on the sidewalk. A few passersby gave her strange looks as the pop tune sang from the depths of her bag. _Okay, Anna. Reminder to turn the volume down._

Finally, she retrieved the elusive phone and put it to her ear.

"Yes, hello. This is Anna," she said a bit tentatively. The sheer volume of the reply on the other end forced the redhead to pull the phone away from her face. She winced.

"Oh, heeeeyyy Rapunzel, I can exp-…. Okay. I'm sorry, I ju-" Zipping her backpack up and pulling it back onto her shoulder, Anna started back down the sidewalk.

"Can you just slow down, I can't understand you when you talk so fast… Rapunzel please. Isn't Meg there? Just go next do-" Again, she jerked the phone from her ear.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. So she's… out.. with friends. Okay… Wait, are you crying…?" Hearing her cousin's frantic sobs, Anna hurried her pace down the concrete.

"Rapunzel… RAPUNZEL! You have to sloooowww down. Explain to me what happened. It can't be that bad Punzie… Mhmm. Eugene did- okay… deep breaths. Come on, with me." Anna decided to take a shortcut turning down the sidewalk that ran alongside the math and sciences building.

"Okay, so he was… and then… okay…" Anna was doing a light jog now, her feet bouncing against the concrete. She was approaching a set of stone steps. Someone was already walking up towards her, but Rapunzel's hysteric explanation filled her ear, directing her attention away from the other person.

"Wait, he did what!?" She shouted. But her yell startled whoever was coming up the stairs.

Anna heard a gasp from beside her, and turned to look. Deep blue eyes met her own. Everything seemed to slow down. She let the phone slowly slip away from her ear.

The woman before her was just as frozen as she was. Her books were clutched tightly to her chest, gloved hands gripping them like a lifeline.

Anna could hear the muffled questions of her cousin emanating from the lowered phone.

"Rapunzel, I'll be there soon. I have to take care of something first," she murmured before ending the call. _I'm sorry Rapunzel, but your boy troubles have to wait. I found something a bit more important._

"Elsa…" she choked out. Standing before her was the woman she had been searching for. Here on this empty sidewalk. It was a different feeling from the lecture hall where she had only seen her from a distance. Here she was. Waves of warmth washed over her chest, and she couldn't help the way the corners of her mouth began to rise. _You're here Elsa. Right here in front of me._

The setting sun made Elsa's platinum hair glow with an almost ethereal light. Anna was so entranced that she didn't notice the fear in the blonde's eyes or the way she was somehow holding the books even closer to her than before.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know you," Elsa managed to say, backing away from Anna slowly. The redhead gave her an incredulous look. She felt the blue flame in her stomach again. It was anger. _D-don't know me!? What kind of game are you playing? _

"What? Of course you know me! I'm Anna! You know, the friend you left behind _three years ago_!" She snarled. The cold flame was eating away the warm feelings from before. _How could you dismiss me just like that? We literally _just_ bumped into each other. _Elsa stepped back in surprise, startling Anna. The redhead took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _Wait, wait Anna. Don't let anger get the better of you. That didn't work so well last time._

"Uh, I, have somewhere to go," Elsa made to turn away, but on impulse Anna reached out and grabbed her wrist; not too hard, but just enough that the blonde couldn't slip away. Her gloves were soft, like velvet. "Hey, let go of me!"

"No, Elsa. I've been looking for you. Not just this past week, but for years. I can't let you slip away again." Anna held her grip firm giving Elsa a steady stare. The blonde's eyes were wide with fear. _What are you so afraid of Elsa? _She suddenly felt a chill bite at her fingers. _Are Elsa's gloves getting colder?_

Anna looked up at the older girl only to see a look of pure terror cross the blonde's pristine features.

"I said LET GO OF ME!" She shouted, jerking away. Anna felt her grip on Elsa's wrist release as she watched her in shock. The force of pulling her arm back caused the blonde to lose balance and sway backwards.

It happened in a blur. The books flew out of Elsa's hands and thumped onto the concrete like stones, their impacts echoing off the brick walls of the building. Her feet struggled for balance but they stumbled on the stone steps just behind her. Anna rushed forward, but the blonde pitched backwards before she could catch her. When the dust cleared, Elsa sat at the bottom of the steps, her face pulled in a grimace. Anna was motionless at the top. _What did I just do?_

"Owww," Elsa moaned. She reached down to touch her ankle but pulled back immediately. Finally able to move her feet, Anna scrambled down the steps to the blonde's side. The lower half of Elsa's legs stuck out from under her skirt and Anna could see the red marks of strain already showing on her right ankle. It stood out against her pale skin. She examined the injured foot, careful not to bump the tender muscle.

"I think you may have twisted it," she finally sighed. Elsa let out a groan. "You're gonna need some ice to keep the swelling down or you won't be able to walk."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Elsa spoke. Anna raised her eyebrows. "I never swell. My skin is just naturally cold." Anna nodded, remembering the coolness of Elsa's skin. But now every inch of the older girl's body was covered in clothing except for her pale legs. They were a stark contrast to the dark blue of the fabric. Like the dress she was wearing when they first met.

Suddenly, Anna couldn't help the laugh that tickled her throat. Elsa gave her a stern glare.

"Why are you laughing?!" She demanded. "Can't you see I'm injured?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Anna said. "It's just… I think it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"That you made me roll my ankle at the track meet last week, and now here I go and make you do the same thing." Anna giggled again.

"What? That wasn't my fault!" Elsa almost shouted. She tried to pull herself up, but winced when her ankle bounced on the ground. Anna gave her a concerned look. Elsa looked away.

"Maybe you didn't do it on purpose. But the fact that you just _happened_ to show up at my track meet after _years_ kind of surprised me," Anna countered. _If she's not going to play nice, I'm gonna bite back._

"If I remember correctly you were always rather clumsy," Elsa shot back.

"Oh, so the Ice Queen does remember, huh? A second ago, you didn't even know who I was." Anna allowed herself a satisfied grin. Elsa's eyes widened in realization before she looked down at her hands. Hands covered with gloves. Anna's smile faded as she noticed the pain in the older girl's eyes.

"Hey, look, I-"

"It's fine. You should probably go. That phone call seemed very important." Elsa avoided her eyes. She slowly tried to pull herself up again. Anna stared back in disbelief.

"What? No! I have to help you get back to your dorm!" _There you go again Anna. Always hurting people's feelings. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes._

"I'll manage. Could you- can you get my books for me?" She was still struggling. But Anna decided to get to that later.

"Yeah, sure," she got up off her knees and began gathering Elsa's fallen books. She read the titles. They all had something to do with geometry and architecture. She'd have to ask the her about it sometime.

"Thank you for that…" Elsa was now standing on one shaky leg. She took the books out of Anna's hands and held them close. "But… I don't think we should see each other again." She hunched herself around the books like they were some sort of shield.

"What!? Why?" Anna was aghast. "I only just found you again!" Elsa turned away.

"I- I think I'm better off alone…" _Alone? No one wants to be alone Elsa…_

The blonde tried to walk away but when she stepped on her injured foot her leg crumpled beneath her. The books fell out her arms for the second time that evening.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, rushing to the blonde's side again. She was silent. The redhead picked up the fallen books and slid them into her backpack. She put her arm around Elsa's back and sighed in relief when the older girl didn't protest. _Wow, she's so light. Like a feather. I bet she'd just fly away in the wind._

Anna slowly straightened, but as she stood the dandelion behind her ear slipped out of its place, falling into Elsa's lap.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Anna said. But Elsa had suddenly become very heavy. She tenderly picked up the flower, twirling it slowly in her gloved hand.

"A… dandelion?" She said. Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah," Anna murmured. Her head filled with memories. "Remember? That's what you used to call me. You said that you thought even a weed could be beautiful." Elsa stared longingly at the yellow flower.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The blonde looked up at Anna and carefully placed the dandelion back behind her ear. Her eyes were glistening in the evening light. "I'm just fine."

Slowly lifting Elsa up, Anna held the blonde firmly around the back.

"I'll help you back to your room okay?" Elsa nodded in agreement.

"You know, I have a pair of crutches you can borrow." Elsa groaned at that prospect. "They help! I swear. Aaaaaand since your hands will be occupied you're going to need someone to carry your books for you." Anna felt her companion's shoulders slump.

"I can manage, thank you."

"But hey, you have a willing volunteer right here!"

"No! Don't you remember what I said? We can't see each other again."

"Oh come on, we have to make up for lost time." The glare Anna received would kill any man, but the redhead only chuckled.

"Well, I'll give you my phone number. If you decide tomorrow that you don't need any help that's up to you. But I have a feeling that ankle will be a little hard on you." Elsa let out an angry sigh.

Suddenly, the sound of music began drifting from Anna's backpack again.

"God dammit, I forgot about Rapunzel!" Anna smacked herself with her free hand. "She's gonna have my head!"

Elsa chuckled and looked away.

"Oh, hush." Anna stuck her tongue out. But she wasn't really mad. Elsa was back in her life again.

_I don't care how reluctant you are Elsa. I'm determined to make you stay this time._

* * *

**A/N:**

There's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I'm really sorry for the delay, but life's been pretty crazy lately. Exam week, family issues, and other things have all played a part, so I apologize for not keeping up to (my own) schedule. But school and family will always come first!

Nevertheless, I am still very sorry I kept all of you waiting so long. Hopefully, I'll be bit faster with the next update.

Until next time!


End file.
